1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a rasp for use primarily in plastic and reconstructive surgery which presents a novel tooth pattern and configuration for improved tissue removal. The aggressive tooth pattern is arranged to progressively span the width of the rasp thereby providing even results.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rasps of the type described herein are used during plastic and reconstructive surgery to remove and shape tissue. These rasps may be used, for example, in rhinoplasty (nasal surgery), and consequently should be very precise in their construction, remain sharp to avoid excessive tearing of the flesh, and present even coverage across the cutting surface. Unfortunately, attaining these objectives has proven difficult and expensive.
One material used in making such rasps is tungsten carbide, which presents good hardness for maintaining a sharp edge. However, this hardness has also made the cutting face more difficult to machine. Rasps previously provided have presented teeth with a cutting face including teeth which were of limited aggressiveness to provide sharpness over an extended period. Thus, even using tungsten carbide as the material for a cutting surface or insert, sharpness can be lost over time when the cutting edge is exposed to wear. Of course, it must be recognized that the concept of sharpness is relative, and that surgical instruments must be extremely sharp to satisfy the needs of the medical community.
One other problem associated with various rasps concerns the accumulation of removed tissue between the individual rasp teeth. Such buildup can effectively "clog" the rasp and thus it is important that such rasps be configured so as to avoid trapping removed tissue between the teeth.